


Anytime At All

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul has an asthma attack. John helps him through it all.





	Anytime At All

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2013

The Beatles had just ended their show for that night. It had all gone well. The played good and the audience were once again ecstatic and were screaming over the music. Even though they had first thought it was great, there were getting a little annoyed by now. Ringo complained that he couldn’t hear the others which made his drumming harder and John and Paul complained that they couldn’t even hear each other nor themselves sing. George however, being the youngest, still loved all the attention and since he didn’t had to sing that much or play the drums he was doing quite alright. They didn’t really mind the screaming. It just made playing harder. On the way over here Paul had been coughing a lot. John was getting a little worried.

The four boys walked through the door the hotel they were staying. They had only been there for a few minutes to drop their bags and clean themselves up before they had to go for the show. Brian checked at the reception for the keys.

‘Okay lads. We’ve gotten a new room. I don’t really know why, the receptionist’s English isn’t that great.’ Brian said when he returned with two keys in his hand.

‘I don’t even care why. I’m tired and I’m hungry and I just want to go to the room.’ George spoke with a groan. John grinned.

‘Yeah, but you’re always hungry.’ He returned. Paul chuckled. George gave them both a telling look. Neither John or Paul cared.

‘Anyway, you have to share but I managed to get you two rooms. You can just figure it out yourself. Me and the others will be four doors further.’ Brain continued as he handed John the keys. John studied them carefully before handing one reluctantly to Ringo. Ringo raised an eyebrow.

‘Here, this room is smaller. You’re only little. You can fit in there with skinny George.’ John said. George groaned and Paul laughed.

‘I’m not sure if his nose will fit in.’ Paul joked. He coughed right after. Ringo touched his nose with a sad face.

‘George, it’s not that bad, is it?’ He asked. George looked at John with begging eyes.

‘Please, let me bunk with you or Paul. I don’t care. Not with him. Anyone but him.’ George practically begged.

‘Why would you want that?’ John asked.

‘Because,’ George grinned and looked at Ringo who was still studying his nose with his fingers, ‘He snores!’

‘I think it’s the nose.’ John whispered but loud enough for the others to hear. George and Paul laughed. Ringo let his hands drop and pouted.

‘Okay, lads that’s enough. I’m sure it’s not that bad!’ Brian said. The boys stopped laughing but couldn’t help to grin. Brian turned to walk away.

‘Else you can always kick Ringo into Eppy’s room. I’m sure he’ll have a fantastic time there.’ John said softly to George. Paul tried hard not to laugh out loud.

‘I heard that, John!’ Brian shouted firmly. Paul coughed a couple of times again.

‘You okay?’ John asked Paul. Paul nodded. He swallowed thickly.

‘Yeah I’m fine.’ He said. John narrowed his eyes. He could see Paul was lying.

‘Really John. I’m fine. I just had to cough. It’s nothing really.’ Paul said.

‘Okay then. I just  hope you’re not going down with something.’ John said. Paul wrapped his arms around John’s neck.

‘If I do go down, it will be on you.’ Paul said sexily before kissing him. Ringo made gagging noises behind them. John broke this kiss and looked around.

‘What?’ He asked, ‘I can’t help it I’m so irresistible.’ Paul chuckled and kissed John’s now exposed neck.

‘Oh please, just get a room.’ Ringo replied. John smiled.

‘Already did.’ He said, showing Ringo the keys as he kissed Paul passionately.

‘Well, use it then! I’m going up. Are you coming George. Looks like they won’t split.’ Ringo said. George nodded and walked after him, jumping on him as they walked.

‘Richie, can’t we try it too? I want to know what they find so great about it.’ John and Paul heard George ask. Ringo immediately pushed him off him.

‘Try Brian.’ He replied. George giggled and jumped him again. John and Paul watched the scene with big smiles on their faces.

‘Oh, come on. You know he won’t let me. He only wants John. Can’t see why though.’ George said. Paul laughed.

‘I heard that!’ John shouted. George gave him the thumbs up.

‘I don’t care. You’re not doing it with me.’ Ringo said. They walked up the stairs. Paul let his head rest on John’s shoulder.

‘I can see it, you know.’ Paul said. John smiled and placed a kiss on the top of his head. He could see Paul was smiling.

‘I know, Macca. I know you do.’ He replied, ‘I bet their already fucking anyway.’ Paul wanted to laugh but started coughing again. John wrapped his arm around his shoulder and started walking. Paul followed.

‘Come on, let’s get you upstairs. You’re really coughing a lot since we got here.’ John said. Paul nodded and coughed again.

‘Yeah, it’s not really getting any better either.’ He spoke between coughs.

John and Paul walked quickly up the stairs. Paul noted he was already panting after the first couple of steps. He tried to breath normally so John wouldn’t notice. There was no need for John to be worried. He would be fine. They walked up another staircase. He felt that his breathing was becoming heavier and it was harder for him to breath properly. He hoped they would be up soon. Because it was quite an old, not modern, hotel there were no lifts. Pretty soon, Paul’s coughing became worse, which made his breathing even harder. He was panting and gasping for air. John, who was walking in front of him didn’t notice, since Paul was keeping really quiet.

‘Are you sure you’re fine?’ John asked suddenly. Paul tried to take a deep breath. He couldn’t. John turned around as he didn’t hear Paul answer him. Paul could see John was shocked when he saw his face. He wondered if it was really as bad as he felt it was. Paul coughed and coughed. Afterwards he gasped for air. John didn’t know what to do. Paul felt his knees getting weak. He let himself sit on the stairs.

‘Paul? Paul, are you okay? What’s wrong?’ John asked. He kneeled down in front of him. Paul grabbed his tie and tried to undo it. His hands were shaking too much, so he couldn’t. This caused Paul to freak out a little. He knew the last thing he had to do know was freak out, but there was nothing more he could do. His breathing became short and fast. Very fast. He was hyperventilating at this point. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe anymore. Like the way to his longs was got off. He beckoned John with his hands to untie his tie. John moved quickly and got it off. He also opened the first couple of buttons of Paul’s shirt. John heard Paul was starting to squeak as he breathed in. John grabbed his shoulder, making him look at him.

‘Paul? What’s going on? What do I do? Talk to me Paul!’ John said firmly. Paul pointed at his throat and grabbed his chest with one hand.

‘eh… In…inha… inhaler.’ Paul managed to get out. John nodded.

‘Where Paul, tell me where. I’ll go get it.’ He said.

‘S… suit.. suitcase… Suitcase… your…’ Paul tried to speak.

‘My suitcase? Is it in my suitcase? Nod if I’m right.’ John said. Paul nodded. John was really worried. Paul’s face has turned completely red and was now slowly moving to a purplish colour. John slowly moved him so Paul’s back was resting against the wall. He took Paul’s hand and kissed it.

‘I’ll be back as soon as possible, okay. Just wait here. Try to breath properly.  I won’t be long.’ John said sweetly. Paul knew that, he wasn’t stupid. But it was kind of nice to hear anyway. He nodded. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his breath. John quickly stood up. Paul could hear him run away. He hoped John indeed wouldn’t be long gone. He needed him.

John’s hand were shaking as he tried to unlock the door. He cursed to himself. Why hadn’t Paul told him about this? Why didn’t he have his inhaler with him. If John would’ve known about this he would have made sure he himself would always carry one around for Paul. John finally got the door open. He quickly turned on the lights and ran to the bedroom where their bags stood. John hated that he had two suitcases now. He picked the first he saw and opened it. He threw everything on the bed. He threw the case away and it came down with a loud thud. John was sure somebody would have heard him, but he didn’t care. John looked through his clothes. He couldn’t find it. He picked every piece of clothing up and threw it behind him so that the only remaining thing on the bed would be Paul’s inhaler. God, why didn’t Paul put it somewhere where you can get it easily.

‘Eh, watch it will ya. I hope this is clean.’ John suddenly heard behind him. He didn’t have to turn around. He recognized the voice.

‘What do you want George? I’m kind of busy as you can see.’ John said. George showed him the small briefs John had threw on his head earlier.

‘I didn’t know you were into these kind of things.’ He stated. John sighed and took it from George and threw it to the other side of the room.

‘I don’t. Paul likes it when I wear them. Talking about Paul, he’s kind of in trouble. Where the fuck is that inhaler?’ John said annoyed.

‘Inhaler? What’s going on?’ George asked. John sighed and picked up his other bag and threw the content on the bed again.

‘Yeah, inhaler. He’s can’t breathe, okay. He need his inhaler. I don’t know what’s going on!’ John said.

‘Front pocket. He always puts it there.’ George said. John quickly opened it. There it was. Paul’s inhaler.

‘I can’t believe he has an asthma attack. It had been very long since the last one.’ George said. John grabbed George’s arm and dragged him with him.

‘Paul has asthma?’ John asked as they quickly ran out of the room. John locked the door behind him. George nodded.

‘Yeah. He told me. He never has much problems with it, but he does. The inhaler is mostly precaution.’ George said. This made John angry and jealous.

‘Why has he told you and not me? I’m his bloody boyfriend for fucks sake!’ John said as he ran towards the stairs. George quickly followed.

‘He only told me. No one else. He didn’t want you to worry about him. He knows how much he means to you and how protective you can get over him. He didn’t want you to worry.’ George said. John’s jealousy faded a little. Paul really didn’t tell him because of that? John couldn’t help but smile at that thought.

John’s smile faded however very quickly when he got back to Paul. His face had gone a little purple now. Paul had somehow managed to unbutton his entire shirt. John could see how quickly Paul was breathing. John quickly kneeled down in front of him. He grabbed Paul’s hand. Paul’s eyes shot open. John handed him his inhaler quickly. Paul took it from him with shaking hands. John moved back a little to give Paul more air and room. Paul brought the inhaler to his mouth and inhaled deeply as he pressed the button. He did this two times. John and George watched him for a distant, George a little further away than John since he thought that was appropriate. John noticed Paul’s breathing became calmer and the red purplish colour slowly began to disappear. The pretty light colour came back to Paul’s pretty face. John sighed in relieve. Paul took the inhaler away from his mouth and dropped it on the floor. John picked it up and put it in the pocket of his jeans. Paul let his head rest against the wall. He closed his eyes. John waited a few minutes till Paul’s still fast breathing became regular again before he came closer. John took Paul’s hand in his and squeezed. Paul slowly opened his eyes.

‘I knew you had far too much energy on stage than that was good for you.’ John said with a smile. Paul smiled back weakly. John sighed and sat down next to Paul. He wrapped his arm  around his shoulder, pulling him against him. John began to play with Paul’s hair to calm him down a little. George sat down opposite of them. Paul let his head rest on John’s shoulder and closed his eyes. George smiled wide as he saw John place a little kiss on the top of Paul’s head.

‘What?’ he asked as he turned back again. George’s smile didn’t fade.

‘You guys. Well you mostly, John.’ George said. Paul slowly opened his eyes a little.

‘You are so cute. I never saw you guys like this. Sure, you’re all over each other all the time, but never like this. You guys are actually pretty cute together.’ George said. Paul chuckled lightly. He coughed lightly. John looked at him.

‘Do you want some water?’ He asked. Paul slowly nodded.

‘See, you’re even considerate!’ George said. John smile at him.

‘Come on, George. It’s not like I’m not human. You’re acting like I’m preforming magic tricks here.’ John said. George shrugged but the smile stayed. Paul slowly lifted his head up from John’s shoulder. John let his fingers fall out of Paul’s soft, silky, almost black hair.

Paul looked up at him. John smiled as their eyes locked.

‘Can we go upstairs?’ Paul asked, ‘I’m kind of thirsty and rather tired.’ John nodded. He stood up and offered Paul a helping hand. Paul took it gladly. John laid Paul’s arm over his shoulder so that Paul could lean on him. Paul chuckled.

‘I can walk, you know.’ He said. John smiled.

‘I know. I just want to be sure nothing happens to you.’ He said. Paul smiled and leaned on John as they walked upstairs. George followed them with an “aww”.  

‘Thanks for your help, George.’ John said as they reached the door to their rooms. George smiled.

‘It’s nothing. Don’t even mention it. Even though, you did interrupted me and Richie in bed, I’m sure we can still do it if he hasn’t fallen asleep yet.’ George said as he walked away into his and Richie’s room. John and Paul looked at each other.

‘Do you think he’s joking, or…?’ Paul asked.

‘I don’t know. I’m not even sure he actually meant what we’re thinking with that. If we’re very quiet maybe we can hear. It’s not like you’re up to anything tonight anyway.’ John said.

‘Pervert.’ Paul replied before dragging his boyfriend in their room with him.

‘Like you care.’ John said with a laugh.

‘I didn’t say I didn’t.’ Paul said with a wink before he walked to the bedroom. John grinned to himself.

‘Oh, don’t forget the glass of water you promised me.’ Paul said from the bedroom.

‘I won’t.’ John replied. He walked to the small kitchen and got them both a glass of water. He quickly walked back to Paul who was already lying in bed.

‘Here.’ John said as he handed Paul a glass. Paul took it and drank a bit. John placed his own on the bedside table and undressed. Paul watched him. John grinned at him and stepped into the warm and comfy bed next to Paul. They kept quiet till they heard a noise from the room next to them. George and Ringo’s room.

‘Did you hear that?’ Paul asked. He turned to look at John. His eyes were wide.

‘I think he might have been serious.’ John said. Paul snickered. There was another noise which sounded like a painful moan from George.

‘I already thought he’d be the bottom.’ John said seriously. Paul put his glass on the table next to his side of the bed and let his head rest on John’s chest. He yawned.

‘Sleepy?’ John asked. Paul nodded. John moved his hand to the light switch and turned the lights off.

‘Let’s sleep then.’ John said. He laid down completely and wrapped his arms around Paul. Paul kissed John’s naked chest.

‘Thanks John. For everything.’ He said. John kissed his head.

‘Anytime, Macca. Anytime at all. I’ll be there.’ John said. Paul chuckled.

‘Sound like there could be a good song in that.’ He said. John caressed Paul’s back with the tops of his fingers. Paul moved closer to John, moving like a cat.

‘Night, Macca.’ John said.

‘Night Johnny.’ Paul replied. Paul felt John’s chest beginning to move less and calmer underneath his head and body. Paul felt his eyes slowly fall close as he fell asleep. Safely in John’s protective arms. The arms that he hoped would always be there to protect him, no matter what. The arms of the person who’d love him forever and ever. The arms of the person who’d promised to be there for him. Anytime at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
